Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is the fifteenth Wiggles video released in 2003. Production It took about two weeks to film this video. First the studio scenes were filmed in July 2002, then the "Gulp Gulp" video and outside scenes were filmed in September 2002. Filmed *Studio (July 2002) *"Gulp Gulp" video/Outside scenes (September 2002) Songs Note: All songs are from the album of the same name except where noted otherwise. #Camera One #Gulp Gulp #Wiggly Sports Theme #Testing One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music with Murray #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dressing Up #Where's Jeff? #Anthony's Workshop Bonus Songs *The Dancing Flowers *Go to Sleep Jeff (from Go to Sleep Jeff) CD Songs *Calling All Cows *Knock, Knock, Who's There? Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Murray Cook *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Kristy Talbot - Henry the Octopus *Simon Pryce - Gremlin *Kase Amer - Gremlin Watch Gallery HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Henry CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTitleCard.jpg|"The Wiggles in" AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WhooHoo!.jpg|"Whoo Hoo!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlinstitlecard.jpg|Title card GremlinSimon.jpg|Gremlin Simon AnthonyEatingSandwichinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray using stethoscope TheBigRedCar'sTire.jpg|The Big Red Car's tire TheBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Big Red Car's headlight TheNonrealisticWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffWakingUpinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy GregandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Murray WigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wiggly Telephone TheWiggleFriendsandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic DominicinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dominic DorothyontheTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray on Wiggly telephone GregonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Greg on Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Jeff on Wiggly Telephone AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Greg and Simon Murray,JeffandSimon.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Simon TheWigglyFriendsandJosephField.png|Joseph and the Wiggly Friends JosephinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Joseph HenryandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Wags and Captain CameraOne-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Wags OnAir.jpg|On Air TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Network Wiggles WagsPlayingDrums.jpg|Wags playing the drums DorothyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Maton electric guitar GregSingingCameraOne.jpg|Greg singing CameraOne.jpg|"Camera One" DominiconCamera.jpg|Dominic on camera JosephonCamera.jpg|Joseph on camera CaptainFeatherswordonCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword on camera GregandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Murray DominicinTVSeries3.jpg|Dominic HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TheWigglyDrumsetinTVSeries3.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheWigglesSingingCameraOne.jpg|The Wiggles singing HenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry TheWigglyMascotsPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing music RedMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Red Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandJosephField.jpg|Captain and Joseph CaptainFeathersword,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Captain, Joseph and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordandDominicField.jpg|Captain and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordTurningonthePowerSwitch.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action."'' NetworkWigglesLights.jpg|Network Wiggles lights GremlinKase.jpg|Gremlin Kase DorothyattheAirportRunaway.jpg|Dorothy at the airport runway CaptainandDorothyataTornado.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at a tornado GulpGulp-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Gulp, Gulp" TheBigRedCarDrinkingWater.jpg|The Big Red Car drinking water AnthonySingingGulpGulp.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandJeffSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Murray and Jeff singing MurrayandJeffDrinkingWater.jpg|Murray and Jeff drinking water GulpGulp.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" GregSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesPlayingMusicinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles playing music GremlinSimonDrinkingWater.jpg|Simon drinking water JeffPlayingAccordioninAustralia.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregandAnthonyDrinkingWater.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water AnthonyPlayingDrumsinAustralia.jpg|Anthony playing the drums AnthonyDrinkingWater.png|Anthony drinking water TheWigglesDrinkingWater.jpg|The Wiggles drinking water GregPlayingMatonGuitarinAustralia.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar Water.jpg|Water GremlinSimonandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggles and Gremlin Simon GremlinSimonChasingTheWiggles.jpg|Simon chasing The Wiggles WigglySportsTheme-2003.jpg|"Wiggly Sports Theme" CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Henry LarissaWrightinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Larissa CaptainFallingDowninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainFeatherswordInvisible.jpg|Captain Feathersword being invisible DorothyandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryPressingCloneButton.jpg|Henry pressing clone button TheWigglyFriendsandCaptainFeathersword'sClone.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Captain's clone CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones DorothyPressingTheS.SFeatherswordButton.jpg|Dorothy pressing The S.S Feathersword button TheS.SFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsholdingHands.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends holding hands CaptainFeatherswordPressingInvisibleButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the invisible button TheEarlyWigglyFriendsInvisible.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends invisible NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags painting the wall WagsandTheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles TheWiggles,JosephandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Dominic JeffandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandDominicField.jpg|Wags and Dominic WagsandJosephField.jpg|Wags and Joseph Wags,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Wags, Joseph and Dominic GremlinSimonatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Gremlin Simon at Network Wiggles TheMaleWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TestingOne,Two,Three-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to test the microphones TestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|"Testing, One, Two, Three" CaptainandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Captain and Henry TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|Greg singing NetworkWigglesNewsSet.png|Network Wiggles News Set JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DorothyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Maton acoustic guitar WagsPlayingDrums2.jpg|Wags playing the drums HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard2.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing YellowMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar MatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Maton electric guitars TheWigglesSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesSingingOpera.jpg|The Wiggles singing opera GregandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregonMicrophone.jpg|Greg on microphone JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordonMicrophone.jpg|"This is the best microphone device I've ever used!" GregandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Wags BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet)-Prologue.jpg|"Well everyone, the microphone seems to be working well so let's get moving." BeninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Ben TheGremlinsClimbingtheStairs.jpg|The gremlins climbing the stairs GregSingingBitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|Greg singing Cart.png|Cart CaptainFeatherswordPushingtheCart.png|Captain pushing the cart GregStubbinghisFoot.png|Greg stubbing his toe WagsandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and Murray DorothyHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Dorothy hammering the red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTVSeries3.png|Captain falling down File:GregSingingFalsetto.png|Greg singing falsetto File:KaseasaStagehand.png|Kase the Stagehand JeffScrewingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff screwing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar LarissaasaStagehand.png|Larissa the Stagehand SharrynasaStagehand.jpg|Sharryn the Stagehand BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|"Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" TheWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Wiggly Friends JeffinaConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff in construction hat AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony holding megaphone MurraySweepingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Murray sweeping Red Starry Keyboard BenasaStagehand.jpg|Ben the Stagehand CaptainFeatherswordHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword hammering Red Starry Keyboard TheGremlinsandClothingRack.jpg|The Gremlins and clothing rack GremlinKaseandClothingRack.jpg|Kase and clothing rack GremlinSimonandClothingRack.jpg|Simon and clothing rack GregandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Network Wiggles AnthonyonMegaphone.jpg|Anthony on megaphone TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWigglesTopArea.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the top area CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on a cart AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat DorothyandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy and Henry MurraySweepingtheBroom.png|Murray sweeping the broom DorothyinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Jeff hammering Red Starry Keyboard TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|The Wiggles' TV set drawing TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray waving AnthonyandMurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray VegetableSoup-Prologue.jpg|"Look, food! I'm hungry." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"I'm hungry, too. It's been a long time since breakfast." MainNetworkWigglesSet.jpg|Main Network Wiggles set VegetableSoup2.jpg|Greg holding zucchini TheOtherWigglesSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingPotDrums.png|Captain Feathersword playing the pot drums VegetableSoup.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" CaptainandGreginTVSeries3.png|Captain and Greg VegetableSoup3.jpg|Greg holding garlic VegetableSoup4.jpg|Greg holding guava TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Early Wiggly Friends GregonBananaphone.jpg|Greg on Bananaphone VegetableSoup-Epilogue.jpg|''"This is the best fruit salad I've ever had. Argh!"'' AnthonyandMurrayEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup GregandJeffEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup AnthonyEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup TheWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Anthony SharryninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Sharryn MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesholdingBoxes.jpg|The Wiggles holding boxes MurrayWearingPatrioticHat.jpg|Murray wearing patriotic hats MurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats GregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats Hats-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hats" Hats.jpg|"Hats" GregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing GregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat TheOtherWigglesPlayingTrumpets.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing trumpets JeffWearingPurpleHat.jpg|Jeff wearing purple hat MurrayWearingRedCowboyHat.jpg|Murray wearing red cowboy hat TheWigglesWearingMusicHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing music hats MurrayPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Murray playing trumpet TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles in the Big Red Car GregWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing a policeman's hat TheGremlins.jpg|The Gremlins GregWearingHat.jpg|Greg wearing a hat JeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet JeffandAnthonyPlayingTrumpets.png|Jeff and Anthony playing trumpets GregintheRedCoatUniform.png|Greg in the red coat uniform GregandMurrayintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Murray in the red coat uniforms TheNonrealisticWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the red coat uniforms JeffintheRedCoatUniform.png|Jeff in the red coat uniforms JeffandAnthonyintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Jeff and Anthony in the red coat uniforms TheOtherWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Other Wiggles in the red coat uniforms AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JeffWearingSombrero.jpg|Jeff wearing sombrero GregWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing fireman's hat GregWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing captain's hat AnthonyandMurrayPlayingTrumpets.png|Anthony and Murray playing trumpets GregandJeffintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Jeff in the red coat uniforms TheUnforgottenWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the red coats MurrayandJeffPlayingTrumpets.png|Murray and Jeff playing trumpets GregandAnthonyintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Anthony in the red coat uniforms AnthonyintheRedCoatUniform.png|Anthony in the red coat uniform TheWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats TheWigglesHoldingHats.jpg|The Wiggles holding hats MusicwithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to make music together MusicwithMurray-Prologue2.jpg|"Hey everyone, let's make music with Murray." CaptainandAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Wags MusicwithMurray.jpg|"Music With Murray" GregSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3-2.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingPotsandPans.jpg|Wags and Captain playing on the pots and pans WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.png|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrum.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drum GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|''"Let's make some music!"'' TheWigglyMascotsandGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Gremlins DorothyandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Dorothy and Simon WagsandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Wags and Simon GremlinSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry GremlinSimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Wiggly Mascots TheNonrealisticWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in flashback IMG 0866.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' flashback Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue.jpg|''"Hey, we know a song about television."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue2.jpg|''"We certainly do. It's called Lights Camera Action."'' NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles on slate JosephandDominicinTVSeries3.jpg|''"Welcome to Network Wiggles."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends GirlGivingaThumbsUp.png|Girl giving a thumbs up GregSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitarsinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars TheWigglesSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheGremlinsataDoor.jpg|The Gremlins at a green door TheProWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatthe3-DoorEntrance.png|''"Captain, if we're going to stop those gremlins, we're going to find them."'' CaptainandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Greg and Captain MurrayandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Murray and Simon AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandtheGremlins.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and the Gremlins TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Simon GremlinSimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony GremlinSimon,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Murray TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Gremlins CaptainandKase.jpg|Captain and Kase Captain,GregandKase.jpg|Captain, Greg and Kase TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car DressingUp-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dressing Up" HenryandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Henry and Jeff TheWigglesandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Wiggles as doctors TheWigglesWearingTuxedoOutfits.jpg|The Wiggles wearing tuxedo outfits DressingUp.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregandMurrayasCowboys.jpg|Greg and Murray as cowboys JeffandAnthonyasCowboys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys JeffasaCowboy.jpg|Jeff as a cowboy TheWigglesasCowboys.jpg|The Wiggles as cowboys JeffinTVSeries3.png|Jeff GregSingingDressingUp.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayasFirefighters.jpg|Greg and Murray as firefighters JeffasaFirefighter.jpg|Jeff as a firefighter MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3-3.png|Murray playing the red Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-3.png|Jeff playing the red Starry keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-2.png|Anthony playing the drums TheAwakeWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Awake Wiggles as doctors GregandMurrayasDoctors.jpg|Greg and Murray as doctors GregasaCowboy.jpg|Greg as a cowboy Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|Captain and the Gremlins TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Murray and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain in Africa TheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain in the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France NiagaraFalls.jpg|Captain swimming in Niagara Falls CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain swimming in front of the Sydney Opera House MachuPicchu.jpg|Captain hopping in Machu Picchu Where'sJeff?-Prologue3.jpg|"Where's Jeff?!?" Where'sJeff-1.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff-2.jpg|Greg singing Where'sJeff-3.jpg|Anthony singing Where'sJeff-4.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff-5.jpg|Murray singing Where'sJeff-6.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff-7.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-8.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-9.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff-10.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland Where'sJeff-11.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride Where'sJeff-12.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing Where'sJeff-13.jpg|Greg opening the first door Where'sJeff-14.jpg|Anthony in the first door Where'sJeff-15.jpg|Greg Where'sJeff-16.jpg|Greg opening the second door Where'sJeff-17.jpg|Anthony in the second door Where'sJeff-18.jpg|Anthony in the third door Where'sJeff-19.jpg|Greg opening small door Where'sJeff-20.jpg|Murray in small door Where'sJeff-21.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff-22.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake Where'sJeff-23.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-24.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-26.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-27.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff-28.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff-29.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff-30.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach Where'sJeff-31.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-32.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-33.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff-34.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-35.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-36.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-37.jpg|Jeff waking up on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-38.jpg|Jeff awake on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-39.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park Where'sJeff-40.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum Where'sJeff-41.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff-42.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff-43.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain Where'sJeff-44.jpg|A Paraglide Where'sJeff-45.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-Epilogue.jpg|"Jeff, we found you!" JeffandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Jeff and Simon TheWigglesandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-Prologue.jpg|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop." Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" TheUnforgottenWigglesSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles singing CaptainandHenryinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Henry DorothyandWagsinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Anthony's workshop JeffSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Murray singing It'saWorkingBee.jpg|''"It's a working bee"'' GregSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Greg singing JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Captain WagsandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Murray TheMaleWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon TheWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car epilogue WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Bonus Features GoToSleepJeff-SongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title GoToSleepJeff(song).jpg|Bonus Song: "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" OscarNg.jpg|Oscar Ng DorothyinGoToSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip DorothySingingGotoSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy singing TheDancingFlowers.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" JeffasaFlower.jpg|Jeff as a flower LarissaastheRedFlower.jpg|Larissa the Red Flower KaseastheBlueFlower.jpg|Kase the Blue Flower BenastheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the Yellow Flower SharrynasthePurpleFlower.jpg|Sharryn the Purple Flower TheWigglesSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheUnforgottenWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersasTheDancingFlowers.png|The Wiggly Dancers as the Dancing Flowers GregSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyPlayingTom-TomDrums.png|Anthony playing tom-toms MurrayandJeffinAustralia.png|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinAustralia.png|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip2.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip #2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip5.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip6.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip #2 VHS and DVD Gallery WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-VHSCover.jpg|Full VHS Cover $_15.jpg|AUS VHS tape 5438782b5185c_9409b.jpg|US VHS Cover $_16.JPG|Back cover $_15.JPG|Tape $_18.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_17.JPG|Back cover IMG_1689.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover IMG_1690.JPG|Back cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Full DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-Disc.jpg|Disc 106313.jpg|Re-release cover Wiggly Gremlins Re-release back cover.png|Back cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVDFullCover.jpg|Full USA DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVD.jpg|USA and Canadian Disc s-2200.jpg|Canadian Back cover IMG_2575.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsert.jpg|Insert included with the US DVD WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsertInside.jpg|Inside of the insert B000SFOYC2.jpg|WHV re-release cover $_10.JPG|Back cover IMG_2728.jpg|Disc 51UHI63T3CL.jpg|UK Cover $_17,000.JPG|Back cover $_14.JPG|Disc 8886356045795-800x800.jpg|HK DVD cover 045795-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover DVD Menu Gallery Songs Featured: #Where's Jeff? (Main menu) #Each song listed on the menus (Song selection menus) #Camera One (Special Features menu) #Gulp Gulp (Subtitles menu) Gallery WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Promo Pictures WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kane Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|''"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin #1 in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture23.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture24.jpg|A promo picture from "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture25.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture26.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancing flowers in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture #2 Hats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hats" WagsinWhoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples GregSingingTestingOneTwoThree-Famade.png|GregSingingTestingOneTwoThree-Famade GregandMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree.png|GregAndMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree GregandMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree.png|TheUnforgottenWigglesinTestingOneTwoThree Trivia *Simon Pryce makes his debut in a Wiggles video. *Like Wiggle Bay, this video was filmed and made in widescreen, and aired on ABC in Australia in that aspect ratio. On every home video release, however, only 4:3 full screen crops are used. Widescreen versions of every song can be found on the TV Series 3 DVD. Additionally, a 14:9 ("halfway widescreen") cropped trailer was used on the 2003 Space Dancing DVD and VHS in Australia, as well as the 2007 Space Dancing DVD re-release in America. *When the Wiggles talk to The Wiggly Friends on the Wiggly Telephone about their problem with the Big Red Car, their phone voices are actually Kaz and Carolyn's conversation from the Kaz the Cat segment of the TV Series 1 episode, Murray's Shirt. *Songs from this video are from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series). *Calling All Cows, which appeared on the album, was not included in the video, though it later made its debut on Top of The Tots. *This is the first video where the wiggles friends play instruments. *This is Andrew McCourt's final video as Wags the Dog. Kristy Talbot takes over starting with the next video. Likewise, this is also Talbot's last video as Henry the Octopus. Goofs *Captain says that Wags was a little puppy when he was a director for Network Wiggles but in the flashback, Wags is his normal size. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Series 3 Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs